What Happens At The Tipton?
by vllyballplaya4life
Summary: Crossover between hsm and tsl The East High basketball team is having an away game in Boston, and Taylor and Gabriella have some smart people stuff to do… Ryan and Sharpay go with to cheer them on… yeah right! Troyella some chaylor
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Crossover between hsm and tsl… The East High basketball team is having an away game in Boston, and Taylor and Gabriella have some smart people stuff to do… Ryan and Sharpay go with to cheer them on… yeah right! Troyella some chaylor

**Disclaimer I do not own hsm!**

**Hey you guys! This is my first Hsm fic… I hope you like it!**

**What Happens at The Tipton?**

**Chapter 1: Arriving in Boston**

**Gabriella's POV**

Troy, Chad, the whole basketball team, Taylor, Sharpay, Ryan, and I are going to Boston.

"I can't wait!" Taylor said.

"Yeah! I know!" I said back.

"Come on you guys! They just called our plane!" Troy yelled

We all got on the plane and got situated. Sharpay and Ryan were sitting together, Taylor and Chad were sitting together, and Troy and I were sitting together.

"So…" Troy started, "Why are you going?"

"For the Scholastic Decathlon championship… We have to compete against the champions from all the other schools in the US… It will be hard," I answered

"Wow, but I know you will beat them" He said and smiled. I blushed.

We talked about life and stuff like that. When we landed everyone got off the plane. Troy's dad (The coach) had gotten us a LIMO! When Taylor saw it she went CRAZY!

"OMG! It's a LIMO!" Taylor yelled

"Ok. Taylor calm down!" Chad said

"Oh, its nothing special" Sharpay said in a bratty voice.

"Can we just get in please?" I begged.

"Yeah come on!" Troy said. We all got into the limo.

"This is so cool!" I said squeaking my voice. When we got to the hotel, I looked up at it. _Wow! It is so high! _I thought to myself.

"COME ON!" Taylor said. You could tell she was anxious to get in.

I walked in. _Wow!_ I thought. As soon as Sharpay walked in some girl ran up to her.

"SHARPAY!" She yelled

"LONDON!" Sharpay yelled.

"NO YELLING IN THE LOBBY!" the manager yelled.

I looked around. Troy and Chad went straight for the candy counter. I rolled my eyes. Troy was talking to the candy counter girl like he knew her from somewhere, so I went over there.

"Hey." I said

"Oh hey Gabriella, this is Maddie Fitzpatrick." Troy said.

"Hi." I said putting my hand out for her to shake.

"Hi," She said shaking my hand.

"So Troy, Chad I think we should go check in" I said

"Yeah." Troy and Chad answered.

Me, Taylor and Sharpay got the same room, Troy Chad and Ryan got a room together too.

After I got situated I wanted to go to the lobby.

"Hey Taylor! Lets go to the lobby…" I said

"Ok!" She replied.

We went down to the lobby. Let me tell you… it is complete and total chaos down here! There are twin boys skateboarding in the lobby. London yelling at Mr. Moesby. Chad trying to get some girl and Troy making out with Maddie… WAIT! WHAT?

**Ooooooh how did you like it? That was one of the longest chappies ive ever written! R&R please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Chap 2! Hope you like it!**

**What Happens At The Tipton?**

**Chapter 2**

**Taylor's POV**

I looked around the lobby. _Uh oh _I thought. Troy was kissing Maddie.

"Um… Gabriella lets go back to the suite!" I suggested

All she did was stand there. Watching Maddie Fitzpatrick take her man.

All of a sudden Gabriella went up there and slapped Troy.

"How could you?" She yelled and ran away crying. Everyone had stopped what they were doing and watched Gabriella run away.

"What was that?" Trevor asked.

"I don't know…" Maddie answered.

"Uh oh…" I said noticing it wasn't Troy, "This is BAD!"

I ran off to find Gabriella, and of course she was in her suite.

"Gabriella… that wasn't Troy" I told her in a soft voice.

"What?" She asked.

"That was some other guy who looked exactly like Troy, but it wasn't!" I explained.

"Oh… lets go back down…" She said.

"Yeah" I said, "But hey did you notice how that Maddie girl looked like Sharpay?"

"Yeah, that's weird"

In the basketball courts Troy's POV 

"So dude are you and Taylor going out yet?" I asked Chad.

"No…" Chad answered shooting a free throw and making it, "All we did was go to the after party together and nothing happened."

"Well… its not like me and Gabriella are going out or anything so I have nothing to say" I said

"Yeah dude, maybe we should both ask them out then go on a double date…" Chad suggested

"Yeah you know that wouldn't be such a bad idea!" I said.

"Ok then"

Back in the lobby no POV 

Troy and Chad were looking for Gabriella and Taylor.

"There they are!" Troy said going over to the candy counter.

"Hey Troy, Chad!" Gabriella said smiling.

"Hey Gabby!" Troy said, "Do you want to go out with me?"

**How did you like it? What do you think will Gabriella say yes? A lot of you said that Maddie was kissing Trevor and stuff and how it was obvious… but that's not even what I was thinking! Find out what happens in the next chapter! R&R please!**

**Love,**

**Vllyballplayer4life**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey you guys! Here's chap 3! Hope you like it! Oh and italics are thoughts**

**What Happens at the Tipton?**

**Chapter 3**

**Gabriella's POV**

_Will you go out with me?_

That kept on ringing in my head over and over again.

"Yeah! Of course!" I said.

_Yeah of course? How stupid am I? It sounds like I'm marrying him!_

_Chad's POV_

"Hey Taylor! So Whatcha doin tomorrow?" I asked Taylor.

"Nothing" Taylor said.

"Well it looks like your going to dinner with me!" I said.

"Really?" Taylor asked.

"YES!" I answered, "So I'll pick you up tomorrow at 7 in this dinner place here at the Tipton… oh and we're double dating with Troy and Gabriella"

_Back with Troy and Gabriella Gabriella's POV_

"So… I'll pick you up with 7 at the Tipton restaurant… and we're double dating with Chad and Taylor" Troy told me. _I wasn't even paying attention to what he was saying… I was paying to much attention to how hot he was! _

"Hello Gabriella?" Troy said waving his hand in my face

"Oh, sorry! Yeah sounds good!" I said coming back to reality.

_Back with Taylor and Chad Taylor's POV_

"Ok. Sounds good," I said _OMG! I can't believe I am going out with Chad!_

"Ok so see you later" Chad said and left.

**Ok ok I know the chapter was short and I'm sorry! I'll try to make the next chapter longer… speaking of the next chapter the date and more will happen next!**

**Love, **

**Volleyballplayer4life**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok! Here's chapter 4! And like I said this should be long!**

**What Happens At The Tipton?**

**Chapter 4**

**Gabriella's POV**

"So how do I look?" I asked Taylor.

"Great! Troy is so gonna love you!" Taylor replied.

"Thanks! You look great to!" I said.

I was wearing a red dress and red heels with my hair down. Taylor was wearing a blue strapless dress with a flower belt hair down.

"When are the boys getting here?" Taylor asked.

"7. Which is now" I said. The boys knocked on the door, "Mirror check!"

I answered the door.

"Hey Troy!" I said.

"Hey Chad." Taylor said.

"Hey guys!" Troy said, "Lets go!"

When we got seated, a waiter came over and took our orders.

"Gabriella, you look… great!" Troy said.

"Thanks!" I said blushing.

We had our dinner then went our separate ways.

_**Taylor and Chad Taylor's POV**_

"So Taylor, were you nervous tonight?" Chad asked me while we were walking in the park.

"A little…" I started, "I mean who would've ever thought _you_ would ever end up asking _me _out?" I answered

"Well… that's true" He said, "Are you still nervous?"

"Yeah" I said.

"Well don't be" Chad whispered in my ear. I shivered not from the cold but from his warm breath in my ear. I closed my eyes and when I opened them I felt Chad's lips brush against mine.

_**Gabriella and Troy Troy's POV**_

Gabriella and I were walking in the park. We sat down and started talking.

"So when's the game?" Gabriella asked me

"In 2 days" I answered, "We are going to be practicing a lot for the next day"

"Good luck with that!" She said

"Thanks"

We leaned in closer to each other then my cellphone rang.

"Hello?" I said picking up the phone, "Yeah, ok sorry bye"

"That was my dad he said for me and Chad to get back to the hotel… so we can get to sleep for early practice tomorrow." I said

"Oh," Gabriella said looking down,

"Come on, we have to go get Chad."

"Ok"

We went to get Chad. When we found him he was kissing Taylor.

_**Chad and Taylor Chad's POV**_

Taylor and I were kissing when I heard Troy and Gabriella calling my name. I broke the kiss.

"What?" I yelled.

Troy came running up. "My dad just called and said we have to get back to the hotel to get some sleep so we can be awake for 5am practice."

"5am practice?" I asked

"Yeah"

"Woah! Ok lets go"

We all walked back together but Taylor's heel on her shoe broke so we stayed behind.

_**Troy and Gabriella Gabby's suite Gabby's POV**_

"I had a great time Troy," I said

"Me to, we should do this again sometime!" Troy said.

"Yeah we should," I agreed.

"Well I guess I'd better get going,"

"Ok" I said he gave me a kiss on the cheek and left.

_**Chad and Taylor Taylor's suite (same one as Gabriella's) Taylor's POV**_

"Well bye Taylor" Chad said.

"So… did this date mean anything?" I asked

"Well… do you mean like boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Yeah"

"Well then let me think… yes!"

"Ok!" I said and gave him a peck on the lips, "Night!"

"Night" Chad said and went to his suite.

"OH MY GOSH!" I squealed walking into my suite where Gabriella was.

"What?" Gabriella asked me.

"Chad and I are BOYFRIEND AND GIRLFRIEND!" I screamed.

"Oh my gosh! That is so cool!" Gabriella said.

"What about you and Troy?"

"Oh… we're not together"

"Oh, I am sorry maybe some other time…"

"Yeah"

"Well I am tired! Lets go to bed!" I said **(lol… that rhymes) **

"Yeah"

When I woke up Gabriella was still sleeping. I got up quietly took a shower. When I got dressed I heard a knock on the door.

"Oh hey Chad!" I said opening the door.

"Hey Tay"

"So what's up?"

"Nothing really… I just want to take you to breakfast! I am so hungry"

"Ok! Sounds good to me," I said, "Hang on let me leave a note for Gabriella"

I wrote the note then we headed downstairs for breakfast.

While we were down there I noticed Troy and twins talking.

"Dude! I'm telling you! I did not make out with Maddie!"

"Well Dude we saw you!"

I heard this and decided to go over there.

"Come on Chad" I said

"Dudes what's going on?" I asked mocking them.

"He was making out with my woman!" One of them said.

"And who is your woman?"

"Maddie"

"Ok… apparently Troy didn't make out with her it was probably that Trevor guy" I explained

"Oh ok dude" Zack said.

**There you go! Now THAT was the longest chapters I've ever written! Hope you like it next chapter should have Troyella… R&R please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's Chapter 5!**

**What Happens At the Tipton?**

**Chapter 5**

**Troy's POV**

I was bored so I decided to go see what Gabriella was doing… So I went to her suite.

I knocked on the door. "Gabriella it's me!" I said.

She opened the door "Oh hey Troy!"

"Hey Whatcha doin?" I asked

"Nothing" Gabriella said

"Well you want to go get something to eat?"

"Sure!"

"Ok!"

When we got to my car I opened the door for her

"Thanks" Gabriella said blushing

I got into the drivers seat and started the car.

"So where do you want to go?" I asked

"Uhm… How about McDonalds? I haven't been there in forever!" Gabriella answered.

"Yeah sure I need to eat a lot of food before our big game tomorrow!" I said sarcastically.

"Well… why don't you think of something?"

"I was being sarcastic!"

"Oh… So McDonalds it is?"

"Yeah I guess"

"Yay!" Gabriella said clapping her hands.

I rolled my eyes. When we got there we ordered and sat down to eat.

"So…" I said

"So… Are you ready for the big game?" Gabriella asked.

"No not really"

"Why?"

"Well, I'm really nervous… I'm well"

"Don't be nervous! You can't be! You're the Wildcat superstar!"

"Yeah well I guess your right"

"Of course I am"

"Whatever" I said.

We got finished.

_Gabriella's POV_

"So where do you want to go next?" Troy asked getting in the car.

"Uhmmm lets see. Its 2 in the afternoon and I'm really tired and want to go to sleep…lets go…" I couldn't finish my sentence. I felt Troy's lips against mine, I kissed him back and he pulled apart.

"What was that for?" I asked

"You talk to much," He answered grinning.

**Told you there would be Troyella! R&R please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh my gosh! I can't believe I forgot about this story! I will be updating more hopefully!**

**What Happens At The Tipton?**

**Chapter 6**

**Gabriella's POV**

I smiled at Troy, "Oh really?"

"Yes" Troy answered, "You talk **way** to much."

I stuck my tongue out at him, "Meanie."

Troy rolled his eyes at me and pulled out of McDonalds, "So, where to?"

"I don't know" I answered, "Back to the hotel?"

Troy nodded, "OK" He drove to the hotel. We got out and walked inside. I saw London and Sharpay talking, and Chad and Taylor making out in a corner. I rolled my eyes and walked into the elevator with Troy following behind. I smiled at Troy, he smiled back. The elevator got to the floor our suites were on. We got out and walked to my suite.

"Troy, there's something I need to tell you" I said. I was finally gonna tell him how I felt about him.

"What is it?" Troy asked

"I-I well uhm. I love you Troy"

Troy smiled big, "I love you to" he said

My eyes lit up, "Really?"

"Yeah" Troy said, grinning ear to ear. He leaned in and kissed me. I kissed back, I was practically in Heaven! Troy pulled apart after about 10 minutes, "Wow" he said.

I smiled, "Yeah"

"Well, I guess I'll see you later" Troy said, "Bye" he kissed me on the cheek and walked away.

I smiled, "Bye" I walked into the suite only to see Sharpay.

"Oh hey Shar" I said to my friend. We weren't friends before this trip, but since we were in the same suite. We knew that we had to get along. Which led to us being friends.

"Hey Gabi." Sharpay said, "Did you have fun with Troy?" she asked, grinning

I hit her playfully on the arm, "Shut up" I said

Sharpay laughed, "Come on Gabi, give me the details."

I smiled, "We went to McDonalds."

"And?"

"And what?"

"Come on Gabi! Just tell me, I won't tell anyone"

I sighed, "Troy and I… well we kissed"

Sharpay burst out laughing, "I knew it!"

"What do you mean?" I asked, clearly not knowing what she was laughing at.

"You **love **Troy" Sharpay said

I blushed beet red.

That only made Sharpay laugh even more, "You make things **way** to obvious Gabi"

"Shut up!" I said

"Ok, ok, I'm done" Sharpay said, and she stopped laughing.

I rolled my eyes, "I'm going down to the lobby, wanna come?"

Sharpay nodded and got up off her bed, "Yeah" she said. We walked into the elevator, it stopped at the lobby. We got out of the elevator and walked into the elevator. Sharpay immediately walked over to London, and I walked over to Maddie.

**_Sharpay and London Sharpay's POV_**

"Hey London!" I said walking up to London.

"Oh hey Shar" London said, smiling

"So Whatcha been up to?"

"Same. Shopping"

I laughed, "Of course"

London nodded "So… what about you?"

"Nothing, just hanging around"

**_Gabriella and Maddie Maddie's POV_**

"Hey Maddie" I said to

"Oh hey Gabriella" Maddie said politely, "What do you need?"

"Nothing… just walking around, and well Sharpay ditched me" I said looking at Sharpay and London.

"Oh…" Maddie said, "Well, do you want a candy bar??"

"Sure" I said, "I'll have a Snickers"

Maddie handed me a Snickers, "That'll be one dollar"

I opened her purse and pulled out a five, "It's all I have, keep the change"

"Thanks!" Maddie exclaimed

I laughed, "No problem"

I saw Troy coming out of the elevator. He walked over to us.

"Hey Gabi, Maddie" Troy said

"Hey Troy" I said

"Hey Troy" Maddie said

**_Sharpay and London Sharpay's POV_**

"So, we must catch up!" I said to London

"Yes we must! How about you come to my suite tonight for a sleepover?" London asked

"I would love to! Can I invite my friends?" I asked

"Sure, who did you have in mind?"

"Gabriella, Taylor, Maddie, and maybe even Troy Chad and Ryan"

"Sounds good to me" London said

"Alright see you later on, 7?"

"Yeah"

"Ok, see you then" I said and walked over to the candy counter

"Hey guys," I said to Maddie Gabriella and Troy

"Hey" They said

"So, what do you guys say to having a sleepover at London's suite?" I asked

"Sounds good to me" Maddie said

"I'm in" Gabriella said

I looked at Troy, "Yes you to" I said

Troy smiled, "Ok" he said

"Ok, Gabi, tell Taylor and Troy tell Chad and Ryan"

Gabriella nodded, "Ok" she said and walked towards the elevator with Troy behind. They went up to there suites.

**_Gabriella and Taylor Gabriella's POV_**

I walked into my suite and saw Taylor, "Hey Tay" I said

"Hey Gabi" Taylor said looking up at me

"So… London's having a sleepover at her suite, wanna come?"

"Who's invited?"

"Uhmm… I think it's me, you, Sharpay, London, Maddie, Troy, Chad, and Ryan"

"Ok, I'm so in" Taylor said

I laughed

**_Troy Chad and Ryan Troy's POV_**

I walked into my suite and saw Chad and Ryan, "Hey guys"

"Hey" Ryan said

"Hey Troy" Chad said

"So… I was wondering, wanna go to London's suite for a sleepover?" I asked

"Yeah dude!" Chad said, "She's HOT!"

"Dude! You have a girlfriend," I said

Chad blushed

"Don't worry, I won't tell" Ryan said

"And neither will I" I said

"Thanks" Chad said

"So you comin?" I asked.

"Yeah" Ryan and Chad said at the same time

I laughed. This will be **one** fun night…

**How'd you like it? I know it's been forever and I'm sorry… That's why I made such a long chapter. Its 965 words. Not my longest. But oh well. Next chapter up soon!**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**PLEASE!**


End file.
